


Dean Addams

by Deanpala



Category: Supernatural, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Addams Family, Adoption, Dean is adopted, Dean is an Addams, Gen, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: Dean is an Addams, and Sam is putting the pieces together. light cussing and a little bit of sorta kindda violence.





	1. Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic so it might not be the best written

After just about finishing up the latest case in their old town, Lawrence Kansas, Sam was freaking tired and just done with life in general. He was about to just flop into bed when he saw the plate of cookies just…. SITTING there on the table. Now, normally Sam would know better than to touch Dean's food, but as was said, he was just to tired to care. He took one off the plate and ate it….

And less than five minutes later Dean came in. "Hey ya sa-" his face paled. "You, uh you didn't have any of those cookies did you?" Dean asked hesitantly. "Dude, I only took one, there's still plenty left." Sam said slightly annoyed that Dean would act like this over FOOD of all things.

"Sam, throw it up."

"wha-"

"THROW IT UP NOW!"

"Dude, what's your problem?"

"THEYRE LACED WITH FREAKIN ARSNIC SAM!"

Ok, that got his attention

"Why would you -"

"Look, can we talk about this when your not about to DIE?!"

As curious as Sam was, Dean had a point, so he when to the bathroom and promptly ralphed.

"Mind telling me… why you'd….. leave out poisoned cookies?" Sam gasped out once his stomach emptied.

And Dean ever awkward with things he had no answer for, told a lie that had more holes in it than swish cheese. "uhhhh….. I didn't?"

Sam looked at him skeptically and gave him bitchface 43 "You didn't?" it wasn't a question.

"…no?"

"then how'd you know about the arsenic?"

"OKAY FINE I left them out happy?"

No, Sam wasn't because that didn't answer anything. "And why did you even have those?"

"… I'm trying to build up an immunity"

"So you made cookies?"

"It wasn't working, but I didn't want to just throw away straight up arsenic, that'd draw attention"

That was a blatant lie and Sam knew it but he wasn't gonna deal with it now. "Whatever, night."

"Night Sammy." Dean said, eating several of the cookies once he thought Sam was asleep.

He wasn't.


	2. Adoption

"Sam, no"

"Come ooooooooooooooon Dean" Sam most definitely did NOT whine.

"No man, we're NOT checking out our birth records. I'm going to make sure this thing didn't come back, you stay here."

Sam sat quietly as he waited for Dean to leave, then quickly went up to the front desk. "Hi mama, can I see some birth records?"

"Sure! Who would you like to see?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester."

The woman did some typing on the computer. "I'm sorry sir, but there is no birth certificate of a Dean Winchester. It says here though that a Mary Winchester had a miscarriage. Does that help?"

"I uh… What? No that can't be right, check the adoption records"

Sam waits nervously for a answer, hoping that the woman wouldn't say Dean was adopted.

She did.


	3. Meet the family

"I can't believe you forced me into this" Dean said, exasperated as he knocked on the door.

"Come on Dean, they're your family"

"No, YOURE my family, they just happen to be related to me"

"Dea-" Sam got cut off as the door opened to a beautiful slender figure.

"Mo-Morticia" Dean said catching himself. He almost said mom. "Sam, this is my sister, Morticia. Tish, this is my brother Sam. "

"Dean?! My it's lovely to see you again. Come in"

The boys entered, Sam a bit more hesitantly.

"Soooooo Mrs. Addams, what does your family do to afford such a lovely home?" Sam asked, trying to be polite.

"Well, Gomez used to be an attorney, but now that he's retired we have more time for tending to the corpses."

"Oh…." Sam didn't know how to respond, I mean, not much you can really say to something like that.

He felt a tug at his sleeve. When he looked down he saw a girl with black braids looking up at him. "Will you play electric chair with me?"

"I uh- sure…"

"NO!" Dean blurted out. "I mean, I'll play with you Wednesday. Sam you catch up Tish." Dean leaned over to whisper into Sam's ear.

"Don't eat anything they give you." And with that he went upstairs.

"Sam, could you tell me how you ever convinced Dean to grow up? Wednesday and her brother Pugsley are determined not to, but if it work for Dean, who was more stubborn than anyone on stay little, then I suppose it'd work for the children to."

Sam's suspicions were confirmed. There was no way Dean was normal and the list of what he could be grew ever narrower.

"Uhhh I don't know that I did anything. I think he just wanted to grow up with me…" Gosh if this wasn't the most awkward conversation of his life.

Morticia hummed in thought to herself, and a help of pain was heard from Dean before it was followed with a very burnt looking hunter.

"Dean! What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just forgot how rough Wednesday could be."

"Wait, she's what, ten? And you got adopted by us when you were three so how would you remember her at all?" Sam had some ideas, but Dean just needed to tell him what he was gosh dang it!

"Look, can we talk about this later? I'm tired, we can talk about it tomorrow."

"Fine." Sam grumbled. That was that for now.

But he WOULD find out what Dean was sooner or later.


	4. Revelations and hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone following this story. Fair warning, this chapter is a littler weird and has some kindda sorta not violence. No gore, just read.

Dean woke up with a huge pain in his back. Oh right, the demons got them. He's not really sure how, he just remembers getting locked up and having all his weapons removed.

"Sam, you awake?"

A groan sounded beside him. Well, means Sam's not any worse off than earlier.

""Hey Sam, you got any weapons left?" Dean asked

"Yeah a knife, but it's too big to pick the lock, I already tried."

Dean groaned. Dang it, he didn't want Sam to find out this way.

"If I got you some stuff from around the room, do you think you could pick it?" He asked, hating himself for what he was about to do.

"Well yeah, but how are-"

"Gimme the knife Sammy" Sam looked at Dean skeptically, not knowing how that'd help any, but handed it over anyway.

"Look man, just… promise to at least TRY not to freak out ok?" Dean looked so desperate and crestfallen that Sam couldn't do anything but nod.

"Good." And with that, Dean swung the knife and cut off his own hand.

"DEAN WHAT THE HELL?!" Dean held up a hand calmly, giving Sam a wait for it look.

Sam had been expecting a lot of things but not this. Then Dean's hand actually got up and started CRAWLING AROUND! If Sam wasn't freaked out earlier, he certainly was now.

"But-what? Th-that's not- that can't…." For the first time in a long time Sam couldn't even finish a sentence without stuttering. I mean, who can blame him, his brother DID just remove his hand, and now it was crawling around on its OWN!

Deans face showed a brief smug smirk. "Surprise huh?"

"D-does it hurt?" Sam asked, slightly hesitant.

Dean laughed. "Nah, I've dealt with worse."

"DEALT WITH WORSE, DEAN YOU JUST CUT YOUR FREAKING HAND OFF!"Sam shouted.

"Yeah I'm aware of that Sam. Look, can I just get the stuff already so that we can get out of here?" it wasn't really a question, and the hand had already left the cell. Sam watched in awestruck amazement.

It took less than thirty minutes before the door sprung, and they were presented with a new problem.

"Uhhhh, Sammy?" Sam stopped and looked over his shoulder slightly annoyed and just wanting to go home.

"What?"

"We might have a little problem here. I mean, I gotta hide my arm, and there's not really any room left for my hand. Don't really want to get a cab with it like that."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" he asked exasperated.

"Could you, uh, carry it for me?" Well THAT got a reaction from Sam.

"Dean, I'm NOT going to carry your freakin HAND!"

Despite Sam's protest, the argument didn't even last two minutes as they both just wanted to get out of there and not many options presented themselves.

As Sam opened cab door for his brother, he felt the hand fidgeting in his pocket. He shuttered and hissed at Dean "We are SO talking about this later."


	5. Explinations

"Okay Dean, explain." Sam demanded as he watched his brother sew his hand back on with morbid fascination.

"I don't really know what there is to explain." Dean said, not wanting to make Sam hate him anymore than he already might.

"Dean, you just cut your hand off with little to no pain, it ran around by itself, you can ingest poison with no problem, and apparently, aging is voluntary for you!" Sam shouted ticked at Deans unwillingness to talk to him.

"How'd you know about that last one…?" Dean asked, hoping he didn't give anything ELSE away.

"Well, you remembered a ten year old girl from before she could've been born, and Morticia asked how we got you to age."

"Gosh dang it mom….." Dean whispered to himself.

Sam's eyes just about popped out of his head at this point. "MOM!? But you're OLDER than her!"

"Yeah, well she doesn't like getting older okay?"

"Look, you better start spilling soon or I'm going to leave you here by yourself."

Dean turned hopeful at this statement. "You mean you might not leave?"

Sam sighed, hating Dean's puppy eyes. He might not be able to just whip them out for manipulation like Sam could, but dang it if he didn't look like he was begging.

"I guess that depends on what you got to say." Sam said, hating that he was using Dean's abandonment issues against him, but if he didn't Dean wouldn't say a word.

Dean sighed.

"Okay fine. So it all started long, long, ago in a galaxy far, far, away….."

Sam groaned. "Deeeeeeeeean….."

"Okay, fine. So it started like what, fortyish years ago? I don't remember exactly when but it was awhile back. Anyway, before my mom met Gomez, she married out of 'the clan' as its called. She hooked up with an abusive jerk because let's face it, we usually turn out as masochist. Not like he could do to much to hurt us, but any way, he tried to literally murder us so she left. When I got left with you guys he was STILL trying to get her in trouble with the courts by getting evidence of her poisoning me, Wednesday, and Pugsley, which she was but again, doesn't really have any effect besides flavoring the food, but I mean, come ON man it's been twenty years, give it up already! Anyway-"

"Wait a second, twenty years? And you still weren't older than three?"

"Well I was old enough to walk around and stuff but still young enough I could pull the whole 'he doesn't know better' card. Plus, I did NOT want to get sent to school."

"That is possibly the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Look, will you let me finish already?" Sam rolled his eyes and Dean didn't wait for a response.

"ANYWAY, they split us up for a little while and then the fire happened and they couldn't find me. I had to seem normal so I aged till we had to leave and at that point I had to take care of you and figured that we didn't need less than a four year age difference, plus dads a hunter so yeah. And you were around for the rest." Dean summed up.

"But that doesn't explain HOW you do any of it or anything about your hand." Sam said annoyed that this just wasn't logicing.

"Well I don't know what to tell you, that's just how we are."

"Wait a second, with Wednesday and the electric chair, was that-"

"Yes. We also used to play autopsy with each other. It doesn't really hurt so much as it does….. Tickle? I don't know, can't really describe it unless you experience it. OH, you know when you hit your funny bone and your whole arm feels kinda like static? Its like that minus the pain part."

"Well how long does it take to heal?"

"Depends on the injury. Skin could just be a couple seconds. My hand should be good bye tomorrow."

"That's just- nuts"

"I know right? We have a cousin named thing, who is literal JUST a hand. He has to talk to us through sign although now I think about it, I don't know how he hears us…."

They spent the rest of the night talking while Dean's hand healed, and agreed that it was probably best for Sam to stick by Dean if they saw the other Addams again, which Sam was VERY determined to do. They also agreed on no more secrets, and from that point on, Dean was always the one to take the bullet since they knew he'd heal from it. Nothing really changed between them though, and that was just how they both liked it.


End file.
